1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices with universal serial bus connectors (USB connectors), especially to an electronic device with an optical USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus connectors for electronic devices are designed for connecting peripheral devices (mouse, keyboard, microphone, recorder, for example) or other electronic devices (MP3, camera, tablet computer, for example), for exchanging data. Some peripheral devices occupy a wide bandwidth when exchanging data, such as digital disk recorder for example. Some peripheral devices occupy a narrow bandwidth when exchanging data, such as mouse, keyboard for example. Following the developing of the technology, more and more electronic devices need wide bandwidths for high-speed exchange of data. However, the USB connectors transmitting electrical signals restrict the speed of exchanging data, thus the USB connectors cannot satisfy the needs for the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.